Job Class Change
Job Class Change (ジョブ クラス チャンジ, Jobu Kurasu Chanji) is an extraordinary power used only by Keith Maverick to freely change at will the abilities and skills of a specific "Class" for one's job weapon. It is the transformation that Keith partakes upon several classes like Saber, Archer, Berserker, Rider, Lancer, Assassin, Caster and many more in the list of jobs. DescriptionCategory:AdventRequiemCategory:AbilitiesCategory:Powers This power systematically materializes the job types of weapons based on the said classes, embodying Keith to be like one such as: warrior, archer, healer, sorcerer, thief and many more beyond the list can namely even think of. These classes are then branched off to all the other classes, ascending towards their own job advancement and skill/ability tree. Furthermore, Keith's body will be fully equipped and cope with any of the classes he choose to transform, unlocking him new skills and abilities based off of that class alone. While transforming into the types of classes from his choices available to him, it will very greatly boost Keith's mind, body, soul physically and spiritually to a new height of level. This categorize the equipped weaponries and equipment being available conceptually behind their job names for Keith's usage. Keith himself is "part" of a magic circuit system that give special abilities depending on the Class/Category/Job that he freely chooses upon transformation. Depending on the system used, Keith can, when possible, create a new original class or a new version of an existing job class that has the capabilities of the old one with certain improvements. On the other hand, Keith unlocked new sets of classes in different origin that is closely tied to countless treasuries, places, people, quests, etc he happens to eventually discovered and obtained upon them throughout during his travel. More so, Keith unlocked new sets of abilities that are part of every and each class with its own unique skill tree naturally given to him. Notably, Keith can gain not only the targets' current abilities, but also their potential evolutions being the "ability/skill tree", coping it altogether alongside his own skill set and Magic Ability for unearthly enhancement. In order to accomplish such remarkable feat, Keith undergoes intense training with personal experience handed down to him, facing empowered circumstances such as the case of life or death which he manages to survive unscathed. Effectively, Keith is able to gain and built new classes each day, unlocking the hidden possibilities of reality to the existence of Magic. It grants brand new discoveries from the world to universe and beyond to oneself, ones people and to ones world. While so, Keith can change job classes at will upon any situations in or outside battle if he wishes to. One of those discoveries is Keith being able to create and wield now are spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and reviving the souls of any diseased supernatural beings without a physical form in this world. The beings are then transferred into separate job classes carrying on their embodiment-like nature classified in different categories and specifications used only under Keith's power. Primarily, the weapons that they've once wielded before death during their lifetime and this includes their traits, abilities, and skills becoming part wholly of one's own job class. In other words, it allows Keith to draw forth their previous lives or incarnations, using them in the form of any and all weapons or armors made to be available for that job class while unlocking more upon its job advancement. Keith would simply chant the phrase "Job Change, (class name)" and then rephrase it repeatedly, causing the weapons/skills/abilities to be continually swapped up in order when switching to different classes during every transformation Keith tends to change remarkably quick. Job Class/Skill Tree/Role System ??? Abilities/Techniques ???